


kyuwook | this is going to be the worst mistake i make all summer

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: CNBLUE (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "This is going to be the worst mistake I make all summer, I can tell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyuwook | this is going to be the worst mistake i make all summer

"I think we should start a band," Ryeowook announces.

"What?" Kyuhyun asks, looking him from his textbooks. It's finals week at their university, and he's about lost his mind. He has two more exams to go, plus a paper that he's only half written. For the umpteeth time that week, he regrets double majoring. Ryeowook on the other hand is an English Literature major who'd finished the majority of his term papers last week during a slew of all-nighters powered by coffee, Red Bull, and a steady stream of candy from the convenience store. Now, he just has one easy literary analysis paper left and plenty of free time to come up with summer plans.

"I think we should start a band," he repeats. "Think about it: we'll both be in town for the summer, we both have good voices, and it could be fun!"

"Okay," Kyuhyun says slowly. "What type of band are you thinking? It better not be a cappella." During his freshman year, Kyuhyun joined an a cappella group for a grand total of two weeks. After the hazing, weird group rituals, and finding out their first performance would be done in drag, Kyuhyun "belatedly" realized that the entrepreneurial club met at the same time and dropped out. He's not pointing fingers, but _someone_ stole all of his underwear and put it in the dorm freezer, and the a cappella group just _happened_ to have been performing in their dorm that night. Kyuhyun vowed to never again join anything without reading the fine print.

"No, I know about your irrational fear of a cappella," Ryeowook replies. "What about a rock band? I know a guy who plays the drums, and I'm sure we could find some guitarists. Like that guy in your game theory class. What's his name again? Jonghyuk?"

"Jonghyun," Kyuhyun corrects. "Yeah I think he's around this summer too. But I don't know if I'll have time. This internship sounds like a ton of work."

Ryeowook waves him off. "You can't work all summer, Kyukyu. This will be a good way to relax and let loose."

Kyuhyun thinks about it for a minute. He supposes it _could_ be fun... if he has time for it. He and his friends started a band in high school, but it fizzled out after they realized none of the musicians had any talent. He sighs. "Oh what the hell, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Ryeowook exclaims. "What should we call ourselves? We could be... Four Seasons! Or Smile! Or Super Junior or..."

"This is going to be the worst mistake I make all summer, I can tell," Kyuhyun mumbles to himself.

*

They have their first official band meeting in a garage. There are seven of them in total. Kyuhyun managed to recruit his friend Jonghyun on guitar and their third roommate, Sungmin, for keyboard. Ryeowook procured a bassist (Yesung from his Spanish class), a violinist (Henry from his peer advisory group), and a drummer (Siwon from his theology class) who also conveniently happened to have an open garage for them to meet in. After they make introductions, the group tries to find a song that they all know to run through. They've all agreed to be a cover band: the only member of their group with any composing experience is Henry and he can only write for the violin.

"What about 'Baby' by Justin Bieber?" Henry suggests. "I've played that on the violin before."

"If we're going to cover Justin Bieber, we might as well start our own boy band," Kyuhyun remarks.

"What about 'Tri-Angle' by THSK?" Sungmin asks. "Kyuhyun and I can't speak Japanese," Ryeowook says. "Don't you remember the quarter of Japanese we had to suffer through? I'm surprised that the Emperor of Japan himself didn't come to our university to personally make him stop butchering their language."

"I've got a couple of easy songs we could do," Siwon says. He pulls out a stack of worship CD's from his church. "How about these?"

"Siwon, we're a _cover_ band not a church band. There's a difference," Jonghyun tells him.

They all argue about it for awhile. So far Ryeowook's suggestions are the best, Siwon's are the worst, and everyone else's are somewhere in between. After two hours of discussing (read: Kyuhyun and Siwon arguing and Sungmin trying to keep the peace), Siwon's sister opens the door to the garage and walks in with a plate of treats.

"Uhm, you guys haven't played any music yet," she points out.

"That's because we can't decide what to play," Sungmin tells her.

Jiwon thinks for a moment. "What about ['Island in the Sun'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erG5rgNYSdk) by Weezer? That's a good summer song."

"I played that for a talent show once," Jonghyun says.

They thank Jiwon for the treats and for keeping their band from falling apart at their very first practice and start working out the song.

*

They play until the sun dips below the horizon and the street lights start to flicker on.

"That sounded good," Henry admits. "Why didn't we think of this earlier?"

"Maybe your sister put Adderall in her cookies," Kyuhyun says. He bites into another one just to test his theory.

"I told you this would be fun!" Ryeowook says, beaming.

Kyuhyun has to admit that he's right.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if 'island in the sun' would work with so many different instruments, but yolo


End file.
